


The Protectors

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Love in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer and Jessica are in Heaven, watching over the people they love on Earth.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Jessica Moore
Series: Finding My Way [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 1





	The Protectors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/Supernatural  
Title: The Protectors  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Jessica Moore  
Pairing: Spencer/Jessica  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Death, Het  
Summary: Spencer and Jessica are in Heaven, watching over the people they love on Earth.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to everyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Spencer, Supernatural, or Jessica. Jeff Davis and Eric Kripke own these  
shows and characters.  
Words: 183 without title and ending.

Word to use: Cloud

FMW # 13: The Protectors

"Sometimes, I find myself wondering what could've been," Jessica said to Spencer, as they sat together on a cloud and watched their families.

Angels weren't allowed to interact with humans. But they could intervene when someone or something was going to hurt the people they loved.

That's what Spencer and Jessica did. They viewed themselves as the protectors, who took care of their loved ones.

Spencer had protected J.J. when she'd been kidnapped. He'd left clues for his team. Jessica had done something similar.

When Sam was tricked into drinking demon blood again, she'd helped Dean, who was able to stop Sam.

Helping the people they loved had become a shared activity for the angels. It had brought them together.

Spencer smiled and grabbed Jessica's hand. They watched J.J. with her family, and Sam and Dean with Jo.

"I know what you mean. I used to do that, too. But then it made me think of losing you, and I'd never want that," Spencer told Jessica.

The blonde smiled at his words and squeezed his hand. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and then they resumed watching their loved ones.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
